Sunreaver Offensive
"Be strong. Kael'thas has betrayed us and what we know is in flux, but do not lose heart. We will endure, as we always have. Arthas did not crush our spirit when he swept through our land, and neither will Kael'thas. Let it serve as a lesson to us all as we move forward to our prosperous future." ''- Lor'themar Theron '''The Sunreaver Offensive' (better known by its father organisation's name, The Sunreavers) is a collective group of Magisters, warriors, Spellbreakers, Farstriders, and other distinct classes which make up a sub-branch of the Sunreavers and Sunreaver Onslaught. Based off logistics, information-extraction and national-level intelligence, the Sunreaver Offensive has become infamous for its usage of torture during interregation, as well as that of its own sect of 'secret police'. Currently, the organisations' numbers (with added militia might from the various houses that remain within it) stands at 5,034. Foundations TRADITIONALLY 'banned from Dalaran due to the Silver Covenant 's distrust of their green-eyed kin, the Horde were only able to occupy the City of Magi due to the diplomatic efforts of Archmage Aethas Sunreaver . The presence of the Sunreavers in the Kirin Tor's ranks was opposed by a militant regiment of their high elven cousins, also of residence there, named the Silver Covenant. This feud was largely fueled by its leader, Vereesa Windrunner , who disapproved of the blood elves, though Vereesa herself had no political sway in the city, while numerous members of the Kirin Tor Six vouched for the blood elves' return. In recognition of this great feat, and his returned status as one of the Council of Six , Aethas' Sin'dorei followers named a faction and thus themselves after his surname. The When the Argent Tournament arrived, the Sunreavers took up representing the races of the Horde, while the Silver Covenant, ever bitter by the allowance of their fel-sucking kin, championed the Alliance against them. After the Fall of the Lich King , the Sunreavers haven't been utilized until the assault on Theramore Isle, Jaina Proudmoore soughtthe Kirin Tor's aid in defending her home against Garrosh Hellscream . Though a neutral party, the Kirin Tor agreed to send several representatives to act as a deterrent. Aethas Sunreaver and Rhonin both recommended Thalen Songweaver for the mission, a Sunreaver mage of some repute. Unfortunately during the attack, Thalen Songweaver was revealed as a spy for Garrosh Hellscream and abandons his post - effectively sealing the fate of Theramore by allowing the Horde army to pass through his gate. Later, however, he was captured and imprisoned by the Alliance, but freed by Horde agents. Thalen knew from the beginning what Garrosh planned for Theramore, including extensive information about the mana bomb that was utilized in decimating the place. After Theramore was destroyed and Thalen freed, he fled to Silvermoon City. His treachery was a blow to the Sunreavers' credibility, who had only recently succeeded in their mission to carve out an equal place in the Kirin Tor's ranks. Aethas himself, agitated by the betrayal, maintained that he was unaware of Thalen's duplicity, and attempts to make amends with Jaina for it -- ultimately supporting her as the new leader of the Kirin Tor. Despite Aethas's belief that Thalen was an irregularity within the Sunreavers' ranks, former agents still remained at large. Warchief Garrosh himself had ordered Reliquary agents in Pandaria to recover the Divine Bell, a powerful mogu artifact that had eluded him during his stay on Pandaria, under penalty of death for failure. Fanlyr Silverthorn uses a Sunreaver portal in order to circumvent Jaina Proudmoore's wards around Darnassus. With the aid of Horde champions, the Divine Bell is stolen by the Horde. However, despite Fanlyr's attempts to cover his tracks, Jaina is able to discover evidence linking the theft of the Divine Bell to someone familiar with the Kirin Tor Portal Network. With this knowledge, Jaina begins a purge of the Sunreavers from Dalaran. This, was all orchestrated by Garrosh Hellscream. He had planned for the Sunreavers to be caught and exiled from Dalaran - or otherwise imprisoned in the Violet Hold by the Kirin Tor, and such was done due to Lor'themar's negotiations with King Wrynn about re-joining the Alliance. Though Aethas attempts to deter her, Jaina rebukes him and has him imprisoned in the Violet Citadel. The Sunreavers who surrender or happen to come across Jaina in a state of confusion are taken to the Violet Hold, while those that resist are put to the sword by the Alliance and the Silver Covenant. The Sunreavers, disorganized with their leader imprisoned, reacted differently to to their predicament: Sunreaver civilians, mostly unaware of their predicament, are set upon by Silver Covenant agents who stripped them of their belongings and rounded them up; hostilities erupted closer to the surface, where Sunreaver combatants attempted to fight off the Silver Covenant enforcers; above ground, several militant Sunreaver magi and warriors held the center of the city, while others striked out and attempted to do battle with Jaina herself. Some Sunreavers simply surrendered, and others such as shopkeepers who refused to side with the Silver Covenant, were slain at their posts. Dalaran soon became a war zone, and Grand Magister Rommath lead a strike team into the city to rescue and free the Sunreavers. The Grand Magister fought his way through the city, striking out against the Alliance forces in an effort to locate Aethas and ensure the Sunreavers have a means of escape, be it by portal or dragonhawk. Though many are still imprisoned to this day, others were rescued by Rommath, who succeeded in breaking Aethas out of the Citadel and escaped the city. Initially in Northrend, the Sunreavers employed Ranger-Scouts with dragonhawks, and Warmagi in their ranks only. However during the purge, the Spellbreakers made their re-emergence guarding the Sunreaver Sanctuary, and on the Isle of Thunder alongside Sunreaver Blood Knights and Warmenders. At the behest of Regent-Lord Lor'themar Theron, the Sunreavers and Reliquary dispatched to the Isle of Thunder to fight to obtain powerful mogu artifacts from among the ruins of Lei Shen's former empire - and secure their safety if the Horde falls to anarchy. Arcane golems and powerful mana wyrms are also frequently seen fighting and defending their hold on the Isle, named Dawnseeker Promontory . With Garrosh focusing solely on the Alliance, Lor'themar aimed to remove the threat Lei Shen poses and to claim the emperor's weaponry for the Blood Elves' use, as leverage against Garrosh in the event of a Horde uprising. To this end, the Sunreaver Onslaught was formed: a Sunreaver-led alliance with support from the Magisters, the Farstriders, and the Reliquary, among others. Lor'themar himself presides over this coalition, though both Aethas and Rommath's magi are also on hand. Lor'themar has publicly demanded the release of the Sunreavers imprisoned in the Violet Hold into his custody, who are being kept as prisoners of war. Jaina herself, leading the newly-formed Kirin Tor Offensive, is also gunning for a chance to recapture Aethas, whom she wants brought before her alive. Goals ''"Sin'dorei. The name means something entirely different in the eyes of many. From Child of the Blood, to fel-twisted, to outcast, to nightmare. But the reality of this name, somehow, remains intact. The core of its purpose: A memory, a tribute to the fallen of Quel'thalas. It is the name Sin'dorei that often comes to define our lives as members of this great nation. From commoner to noble, baker to soldier, scribe to famous orator. We are bound by a cultural understanding of unity, of duty, of vengeance. Yet, in recent times, more and more Children of the Blood have swayed from the path of righteous vengeance, have tarried from the truth of transcendent rage against those that would see us destroyed. Is it not our duty as Sin'dorei to feel vengeful, to feel... wronged? We are a tortured people, and have survived more than our fair share of nightmares. Yet we stand still doubtful, confused, as to our duty to blood and nation. We stand unaware and unenlightened of the fact of our very existence, the purpose that we must perpetuate as members of this, our ascendant nation." - Annexious Bloodfury The missions of the Sunreaver Offensive are ones that have been shrouded in conspiracy and cryptic messages since its formatnion on the Isle of Thunder. With its leader previously a part of the Sunreavers as a commanding officer, may believe that the organisation has stayed true to its name and serves the Horde. This is not entirely the case. The Sunreaver Offensive, considering its assigned place in its patron organisation's standing, works primarily on its own benefit, striving towards goals that need not be approved by Aethas, so long as they do not effect the workings of the Sunreavers and Sunreaver Onslaught in its entirety. The primary statement that the regiment has is simple, and is defined in earlier chronicles by its Highlord: Divide and conquer. What does this mean, though? “Divide and conquer” – a special definition has been taken up for this infamous military tactic. Working as an almost-independent federation, the Sunreaver Offensive (formed as the logistics and information, as well as tactical branch of the Sunreaver Onslaught) seeks to liberate Quel’Thalas, eliminate the ruling class and instill a classless society. Seeking to re-establish an oligarchy-like state, where the economic and political grounds are controlled by the needs of the people instead of that of the nobles and their families, the Sunreaver Offensive has the intent of rebuilding society in the image of equality and independence for our people. Chain of Command '''Highlord – Directly beneath the command of the supervisors to the Sunreaver Onslaught and of rank appointed by Lor’themar Theron and Lord Aethas Sunreaver, the Highlord controls all political and militant affairs involving the regiment. Triumvirate– A division of influential and trusted advisors appointed by the Highlord to serve as a council of political and foreign affairs. Only three individuals at once may fill this rank for a term of three months before a new individual is elected. AIE – The Ashusalar'ilah Elamlaur, or the AIE is a small, compact and elite group exclusive to rogues. These individuals serve beneath the High’s command directly, and function as a secretive intelligence operational unit used for political affairs, interrogations, logistics and security. In our tongue, it translates roughly to ‘State Service Command’. Senate – The Senate, a non-officer, conservative elite of men and women comprised primarily of Magi who represent the Sunreavers on a political basis. These individuals govern the political sanctuary of the Onslaught and all individuals serving beneath its banner. Commander – The rank of “Commander” constitutes as one which an individual holds when appointed to lead one of the many sub-branches affiliated with the Sunreaver Onslaught. “Commander” serves as a general term and is used universally throughout the Federation, whereas specific terms are employed by the members of a sub-branch associated with the Commander as an individual. Sunreaver – A rank reserved for individuals who have completed basic training and achieved a status of eminence. These are men and women ready for combat, able-bodied and further prepared to take on duties. This rank is broken down into several different ranks for several different classes: - Sunreaver Assassin (Rogue) - Sunreaver Magus (Mage) - Sunreaver Scout (Hunter) - Dawnguard Bloodknight (Paladin) - Sunreaver Spellblade (Spellbreakers) - Sunreaver Ranger (Hunter) - Dawnseeker Guardian (Warrior) - Pryostar Demolisher (Elite) - Sunreaver Cleric (Priest) Warden – The rank of “Warden” is achieved by individuals who have completed a period of three weeks as an initiate or Legionnaire. The warden becomes an apprentice to a Sunreaver of their class in whatever sub-branch they are. Legionnaire – The “Legionnaire” is the second-most basic rank of the organisation. During a period of one week, the Legionnaire learns the most basic commands and decides upon a branch of specilalisation. Initiate – The “Initiate” is the most basic rank for a political and militant representative who has just entered the Onslaught. They have yet to enter a branch of specialisation, and must undergo atrial of three days before advancing to the rank of Legionnaire. Auxilliary – The rank of “Auxilliary” is reserved for commoners who seek to offer their services and any of their abilities to the Sunreaver Onslaught and the Sunreaver Offensive. In return, they are granted shelter and the protection of the armies contained within the regiment. Divisions The Sunreaver Offensive is an organisation of individuals - loyal to the Sunreavers - who wish to further themselves in several different fields. The regiment itself specialises in logistics, information-gather and brutal and guerrilla warfare. It's composed of 8 minor-branches, each being a 'task' which is provided upon an individual recruit's request. The Sanguinary Corps - A division of men and women dedicated to the advancement of technology and engineering. The Sanguinary Corps prepares for the overall growth of warfare and new-age innovation. Any class or gender may join this branch. The Sunfury Botanists - A group of men and women selectively trained for the advancement of chemical warfare including the toxins of plants, wildlife and other various lethal froms of nature. In coalition with the Sanguinary Corps. The Bloodwing Federation - The Bloodwing Federation is one of the three specifically-militant corps of the Sunreaver Offensive. Comprised of a different array of melee combatants, the Federation is the Vanguard of any military operations, crashing through enemy defences and terminating any threat that comes to lands occupied by the Sin'dorei or Sunreavers. AIE - Known formally as the Ashusalar'ilah Elamlaur, the AIE is a small sect of elite men and women who serve as a sort of "secret police". Employing torture, interrogation, information-extraction and even guerrilla warfare, the AIE is limited to strictly to rogues, with only the rare exception of any other class. These individuals are trained and disciplined until they become experts in all fields of their branch, and even then some in charisma and propaganda-creation. The Dominion - The most notorious of all divisions, primarily intended to serve as a Magistrate in the collection of data, warfare and intellectual means. All casters are here and serve beneath the banner of the Sunreavers, which extends over all means of magic. On occasion, if a recruit wishes to begin learning the practice of magic, they may request a position here and be assigned a master. The Red Union Navy - A group of men and women dedicated to naval work and the performance of the seas. Works for the means of advancing in seaward technology and the Thalassian Navy. There are no barriers here regarding class or gender. The Red Star Army - The Red Star Army is a small coalition of men and women who tend the art of war. Recruits sanctioned here are trained to an extreme extent and participate regularly in wargames, tests of strength and trials to prove their worth until they are thence sanctioned as elite. Most individuals who enter here are prime candidates to become Commanders. Gender and class are non-restrictive. RECRUITMENT TEMPORARILY CLOSED. 'The Division of Internal Affairs '(DIA) – Trained in the fields of politics, recruits who take interest in this branch of the Sunreaver Offensive are treated to classes involving discipline, public-speaking and literature. Mathematics, poetry, drama (both tragic and comedic) and overall presentation is focused on in this branch. Most recruits who enter here will leave as ambassadors, or else become prime candidates for the Triumvirate or Senate. Nationalism The Sunreavers, despite their current standing within the Horde, carry several individuals who choose an alternative approach to the faction which the organisation serves in-part. Several membesr of the Sunreaver Offensive are high-end nationalists, some even breeching the territory of supremacists. Despite this, in no way are the organisation's goals oriented around fascism. Instead, the hiearchy have chosen a more-peaceful solution: communism. This allows for the independence of the nation, retainment of the people within, and overall banishment of any foreign threat from the lands. The Union "An unbreakable union of free republics, The High Empire has been forged tall to stand! Long live the creation of the will of the people; the united and mighty Thalassian Union! Be glorious, our free motherland, A reliable stronghold of peoples' friendship! The rule of the Regent, the strength of the people, Leads us to the triumph of Equality! Through tempests the sun of freedom shone to us, And the great Aethas illuminated our path, To a just cause he raised up the peoples, To labour and exploits he inspired us! Be glorious, our free empire, A reliable stronghold of peoples' friendship! The rule of the Regent, the strength of the people, Leads us to the triumph of Equality! In the victory of the immortal ideas of universality We see the future of our country, And to the Red Banner of our glorious Empire We shall always be selflessly true!" - Unofficial National Anthem of the Thalassian Union Amongst many members of the organisation, the term "Thalassian Union" has become frequent throughout conversation. This is due to the fact that, alongside its goals of liberation and equality, the Sunreaver Offensive also seeks to construct a new framework for the nation itself, diving into the grounds of a republic and overall union of several small states, each intended for the benefit of the kingdom and people as a whole. The Thalassian Union is comprised of over six small states, one at the helm being the "sovereign state". This makes it so that the nation could propsper, and under periods of great strain and foreign threat, one acting regent-land could easily form and command any military operation required. Present Day With the recent events concerning the Isle of Thunder , as well as that of Dalaran, the Sunreavers have been put to work in all fields over different countries over the past year or two. With that, the Sunreaver Offensive proudly stands with its memberbase in the defence of Thalassian soils, Northrend campaign-territory and conquered Isle of Thunder territory. Category:Blood Elf Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Horde Guilds Category:Horde Military Guilds Category:Horde PvP Guilds Category:The Sunreaver Offensive Category:Sunreavers Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Disbanded Horde Guilds Category:Disbanded Organizations